ReWriting the Doctor
by royslady51
Summary: Someone who knows the Doctor very, very well...in all his bodies, writes a story...one with Consequences she could never have imagined, because, after all, The Doctor was never supposed to take the position of being a MartyStu in a tale about himself, was he? Never even entered her mind.
1. An Introduction to a Problem

_**Summary:**_ Someone who knows the Doctor very, very well...in all his bodies, writes a story...one with Consequences she could never have imagined, because, after all, The Doctor was never supposed to take the position of being a MartyStu in a tale about himself, was he? Never even entered her mind.

AU/AR, Rated T for language misuse.

* * *

**ReWriting the Doctor**

* * *

The only ones of him that hadn't changed and for whom he had only a single memory was First, Third and Ninth. Every other life had a pair of memories...one of which was fading. As he rooted through the Wardrobe Room looking for the Victorian outfit he craved, he had to wonder...just who the hell was playing mix and match with his past bodies, rewriting him, fitting the right personality to the past challenges that he had faced?

The self he had first been as Second was now his self as Sixth while the self that had lost poor Rose was in Second's position. Bow Tie was now Fourth, and Scarf was Seven. The self he was now _had _been Eight, before while Sixth was in the position Big Ears had been in and Big Ears was now Eight.

He _understood _it, he even agreed with it, actually, because the personalities that had been moved to different places in his life hadn't been changed...only when he was those hims. The former Sixth had Rose to help him, and due to the personality differences she was just down the corridor, asleep, in her room where she belonged. His Metacrisis had been injected with genes from the vast store of Time Lord TNA stored in the TARDIS, changing him enough that there weren't two Doctors. Well, there _was _some overlap there, true...but they weren't the same being this go...and so both remained on the TARDIS after he'd put those stolen 27 planets back where they belonged, Earth included. His metacrisis was a full Time Lord, though, due to that injection...just as Donna had been fixed by recombining her parent's DNA and injecting it into her...with a boost to make sure it overwrote the TNA in her system. She had met and married her Shaun a few months later, unable to remain on the TARDIS after having 'carried' him, been so much more...and wasn't now. Especially with Rose there with her TARDIS gifted changes and Vortex borne alterations in her DNA, human Plus, that was Rose for whom he in this body, was the perfect match. His last body had been much older and had no idea how to fly the TARDIS so it was a good thing that the duplicate him had been altered enough to remain with him, wasn't it? _Clara_ was better at TARDIS operation that that Self was!

Some things occurred differently because there was the right personality in the TARDIS, the right Body, the Right Mindset, the right Skill-sets. By swapping around several...indeed, most of himselves, placing various of his selves in other places and leaving only his Loomed Self and the War Doctor in the places they had been, each of them already being perfectly suited to the job he had to do in Nine's case or in First's case, the learning curve he was faced with.

He _also _had the memory of the growing misery of Big Ears, Pinstripes and Bow Tie when those personalities had followed Nine, unsuited for a time without Gallifrey or Time Lords as they were. By placing Coat, Recorder and his previous self in those positions instead, things were much calmer, challenges were dealt with with aplomb and Coat found the loving, gentle soul of Rose Tyler taking care of him so that he healed in the that body from the events of the one he had just been in...these were all good things. And now, with his Life restarted into a brand new cycle of lives, he could barely wait...so changing into something a bit more dignified was important.

As he finished dressing and stood in front of a mirror adding the finishing touches to his cravat, he decided to find out who had granted him so huge a favor...besides, unauthorized people shouldn't be mucking about, even if they did clearly stick to doing it to someone they knew quite well. When he re-entered the Console room the desktop had reset to a lovely Victorian Manor sort of dwelling. It was not the Goth look Seventh had used, but it was opulent just the same.

"Well done, love." He told the ship. "Rose will adore this...however, we have a mystery to investigate and solve, old girl...who, exactly, rewrote me and why?"

* * *

She finished typing up the introduction to the new story idea she'd written, 'Rewriting the Doctor', checked it for spelling errors, then posted it, though she was pretty sure she'd find more errors afterward...easy enough to fix, if time consuming. She had no idea what kind of trouble she'd just, literally, been the author of. To her, it was just another plotbunny bite.

_Honestly_.

* * *

****TBC****


	2. Search

Summary: The Eighth Doctor begins his search for his mysterious friend, by compiling a list of changes and having the TARDIS search the universe to find anything that matched most of it. She found something that matched all of it pretty fast...from a very unlikely source. Oh dear.

* * *

Searching

* * *

The first shock, was that the culprit wasn't one, not really. The rewriting had been completely accidental on her part, she had no idea of what she'd done. The second shock was that the writer was a young human, very young...only ten years old, in fact. She was an orphan, crippled and an American...as a result, his plans had to undergo considerable changes because of this. He had to approach this carefully. Conversations with staff members at the orphanage soon revealed that she was not doing well, nor was she expected to.

"Children like that never seem to last long in such places as this, they tend to decline rapidly as she is doing. She'll end up in a state run hospice in a few years, like the others with MS have. It's sad, but normal. We don't have the ability to give her the care she needs. We do our best, but...we can't even afford to buy her most of the medicines she needs to survive." The Director sighed. "There are other, normal children here, with normal needs, that we can help so we must make the hard choice and most of the funding goes to help the highest number of children possible. It's an impossible situation for the cripples assigned to us by the State. Sometimes we're able to give her a bit of a treat, like that computer she adores, but mostly...she has to do without."

Completely horrified, "That's terrible." He told her bluntly. having established his credentials as an adopter with power and funding. UNIT America had come through nicely, actually, on that front. If he was correct...and how often was he wrong on something this simple, really, her writing skills and her compassion were at the root of it. How she made this a reality was not something he understood, though. "I'll take her. I can afford to give her the care that she lacks and needs. And a new computer."

"She'll still want that one. She's put a lot of work into it, actually. Sometimes we get bits or parts or whatever and we give them to her. She taught herself how to program it and did so without any lessons from anyone. She got one book full of weird codings and things, circles within circles and other odd symbols those were...along with a strange looking hard-drive and decoded it. She was so happy when she installed it, it was so much better than her old drive, she told us."

There was something there, _in that statement_ that made the Doctor twitch, just a bit, as he was filling out the adoption papers...a subtle scan with the screwdriver of the girl's tower as well as the child, when no one was watching got astonishing results...no wonder she'd been rewriting people so successfully! But how the hell had she decoded the instructions that had come with it? THAT baffled him because _she_ had scanned as pure human. There were none of the little swirls in her timeline that were the recognized hallmark of someone who'd been Arched, though, so she _wasn't_ a Time Lord.

Obviously, she was just a very, very intelligent, and very sick little girl...but he could deal with _that_. It might still take him a year or two to get her on her feet after the cure, but he full well _knew_ that he could get the crippling disease she had dealt with, in short order. Indeed, the medicines she needed were stocked in the TARDIS MedBay.

Soon enough he packed up the computer and the child and took both out to a waiting car with a UNIT driver to take her back to the TARDIS and it's highly advanced MedBay and where the highly advanced drugs were that would cure the crippling disease that was slowly killing little Sara Ann Culbert. First stop, though, was UNIT America to get a top of the line scooter for the girl and after that would follow a shopping trip once they had that, to get her things she wanted, that young girls should have and to spoil her some. While a tech was explaining the operation to the child, the Doctor dropped her things off in the console room, then rapidly explained things to the ship while he gathered up what he needed in the MedBay.

* * *

Every child deserved a bit of spoiling, once in a while, after all, so long as one didn't carry it too far. It wasn't really spoiling though, if a child had never had any, was it?

He injected the drug that would fully arrest the MS and followed it with the one that would reverse the damage, though that would take something he had in abundance...Time. He foresaw a great deal of Vortex time in his near future...Sara Anne needed it. Badly...just like she needed many other things that children her age should have been expected to have a bit of, now and then, and never had. She would now, he decided...and he had access to better malls than anything on Earth. He'd show her once she was able to run with him. But, first, she needed to heal.

For the child's part, she was ecstatic at finally having a parent, even if it was only the one. He couldn't get her to call him 'Doctor' to save his life, no...she had the right to call him Daddy, so she did. And it did strange things to his own emotions every time he heard it...his respiratory bypass shouldn't stay engaged this much, should it?

* * *

****TBC****


End file.
